


A Gift for the Captain

by Blaine_Eliseo



Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_Eliseo/pseuds/Blaine_Eliseo
Summary: Steve gets two presents from his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Inspired by a shirt I saw on pinterest and a scene from a book I've read ;)

"Hey love," Y/N stood behind her husband of three years. 

"Hey baby," Steve pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around Y/N's waist pulling her closer to his chest. The Christmas Eve party at Stark Tower was on full swing. Everyone celebrated the holiday, enjoying the beat of the music,  the delicious food, and having their loves ones close by. 

It was a miracle that the team had no missions to worry about, no villains planning world domination, no underground drug dealers selling illegal chemicals and weapons, even HYDRA respected the holiday. The spare time given to them was spent wisely on personally decorating the Tower -despite Tony's offer to hire professionals to do the work for them. A twenty foot tall Christmas tree stood in the middle of the living room adorned with colorful ornaments, each room in the tower had wreaths hanging on them, and every corner had a hint of Christmas spirit. 

"Gentlemen, mind if I steal my baby for awhile?" Steve grabbed Y/N's hand with his own. And Sam and Bucky eyed each other. No one expected Captain America to be a clingy man but he was. He latched himself unto Y/N whenever he had the chance and he's certainly a huge fan of PDA. Steve Rogers wasn't ashamed to show the world how much he loved his wife. 

"You guys are so sweet, it's disgusting." Bucky made a face, teasing the couple. Sam, who sat beside him laughed in agreement before allowing their friend to go. "Just bring him back in time for presents." He said. 

"Don't worry I will." Y/N promised and Steve allowed himself to be dragged away by his wife. 

\--

"Not that I don't like being swept away by you, darling, but what are we doing out here?" Y/N only smiled at him and lead him onto one of the benches. "Baby it's freezing out here." Steve noticed how Y/N shivered due to the cold weather. "Here take my jacket." He wrapped his black leather jacket around her. 

"I know we're suppose to open our Christmas gift with the team but I figured this one should be given in private." 

"You got me two gifts?" Steve asked, a little surprised. "Y/N sweetheart, you do know your love for me is more than enough." 

Y/N giggled, and pulled out a red box with a green bow on top from underneath the bench. Steve raised his eyebrows in suspicion seeing that Y/N had planned so thoroughly. 

"I wasn't planning on getting you this second gift but it just presented itself." She handed the box to Steve who opened it carefully. Nervousness was all she felt as she waited for his reaction. Y/N hoped he would love her present especially since he helped make it. (wink wink ;)) 

"Are these?" Steve was a little speechless once he saw everything inside the box. 

"I did a couple of test a couple of days ago. I had to confirm my suspicions." Y/N explained once Steve pulled out three pregnancy test that showed the same results: positive. "I scheduled a check up before New Year so we can see how far along I am." She unknowingly bit her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked in awe once he saw the shirts saying 'I'm a new dad' with the matching grey onesie 'He's with me' printed over it and the green shirt saying 'Best. Dad. Ever.' Steve's eyes then moved to Y/N's tummy. "There's a baby in there." He said, stating the obvious. 

"Yeah, I'm currently growing our child to be." Y/N told him. 

"Oh my god, I love you." Steve pulled her for a kiss full of love and gratitude. "Thank you for making these a wonderful Christmas." He breathed after they pulled away from one another. 

"No problem Cap or should I say Daddy," she teased and placed another kiss on his lips. Their moment was ruined when a certain metal armed man yelled at them. 

"You can suck each other's faces later! It's time for presents."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated :) merry christmas


End file.
